grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
A Knight to Remember
A Knight to Remember is the twentieth episode of season one of Grojband, and the twentieth episode overall. Synopsis A reality-warping comet comes to Peaceville that turns everything crazy. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Smasheous *King Lyricles *The Four Squalls *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening Songs *Go Away Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the saying, "A night to remember." **This exact name has also been used by countless other TV shows such as The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Charmed. *Kin breaks the fourth wall when he says "Guys, how's this for crazy?" before grabbing the script and saying "Sorry, that was Corey's line." *This is the second episode where Trina didn't go into Diary Mode. The first occasion of this being in the episode "Dreamreaver Part 1." **This is also the first time someone other than Trina goes into Diary Mode, in this case Mina. *Kin accidentally saying Corey's line in this episode is very similar to a running gag in the episode Zoohouse Rock where he was stealing the lines of everyone else in the show. It is unknown if this was a reference to that episode or a coincidence. Cultural References *The disk that Laney uses is a reference to the Identity Disks from Tron. *The hammer that Corey wields is very similar to Mjolnir, the hammer wielded by Thor, the Norse God of thunder. *House Improvers is a parody on Home Improvment. *Corey waved his hand over Laney's head in the shape of a rainbow while some magical sparkles fell down from it as he said "Imagination." This was likely a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "The Idiot Box." *When Smasheous first appears and swings his mace down, when Grojband run off they make the running sound effect from Scooby Doo. **This is the second reference to Scooby Doo, the first one occurred in Dance of the Dead. Episode Connections *Corey wore the same hat that he wore in the episode "Helmet." Errors *At the start of the episode, he had his normal hairstyle, but later he said that he woke up with a different hairstyle. *Corey said that the first comet flash hadn't happened yet. Earlier on the news however, a comet flash happened which turned Buzz's helmet into a baby bonnet. Gallery It's Sunderday Julaugust Eleventeeth.jpg Buzz puts on a helmet.jpg GO BUZZ RACER! GO BUZZ RACER! GO BUZZ RACER GO!.jpg Buzz talks about Bonketron comet..jpg It's Professor Cornward Bonkerton!!! Boingo doing!!!.jpg WHACKY WHACKY WHACKY!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow on the news.jpg BAM! TIGERS WASH THE PICKLES!.jpg So stay indoors folks..jpg A comet flash happens.jpg Buzz, you're wearing a baby's bonnet..jpg Huh, it was a helmet when I put it on..jpg HA HA HA HA HA! OH BUZZ AND CHANCE, the two of you are hilarious..jpg Laney denies the fact that Bonketron comet will do anything weird despite the fact that it already has..jpg Guys, how's THIS for crazy?.jpg But nothing seems to be happening..jpg Sorry, that was Corey's line..jpg Guys! How's THIS for crazy?!.jpg I just booked us a gig ....jpg AS A PRINCESS!!!!!.jpg I WANNA BE A PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey says that the first comet flash hasn't happened yet, despite the fact that one already happened on the news..jpg Who knows what it will do? Um ... Turn Buzz's helmet into a baby's bonnet?.jpg LASER POINTER IN NICK'S HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina is such a happy girl.jpg She wants to go shopping.jpg Rusty old stupid purse.jpg We always do what Mina wants on comet day.jpg PROVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Here comes the first comet flash aside from the one that turned Buzz's helmet into a baby's bonnet!.jpg FEEELAAASSHUGH!!!!!.jpg The old switcheroo.jpg Trina and Mina switch bodies.jpg Mina is Princess Prettina and Trina is Gucky the troll.jpg Obedience is life..jpg Angry evil Mina.jpg They are minstrels for a fake princess.jpg Not fake Lanes, just pretend. Agent you heard of LARPing?.jpg KIN LOVES TO LARP!!!!.jpg LARPITTY LARP LARP LARPITTY LARP LARP LARPITTY LARP LARP LARP!!!!!!!!!.jpg LARPing is like Halloween only without candy..jpg Well, unless you're a CANDAY WIZARD!!!!!!!!!.jpg YEAH ASIANS!!!.jpg Yes-sir-ree! To SWORDANDSHIELD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Candy wizards have all the fun.jpg Swordandshield.jpg Everyone comes to Swordandshield.jpg Imagination.jpg UNCORNZZZZ!!!!!!!!!.jpg Oh boy a unicorn. Let us ride it toward a rainbow..jpg Butt squat!.jpg DOG LICK-A-ROONI!!!.jpg Laney loves dogs.jpg I LIKE TO HAVE FUN!!!.jpg ROCK LORE MOMENT!.jpg This is the story of Lyricles.jpg Lyricles hired entertainers.jpg Dead jester is dusty.jpg Enter the four squalls.jpg THE EVIL OF KING LYRICLES.jpg Something evil is coming.jpg Noisy noise!.jpg Aw, come on, were trying to tell a story here..jpg TOOT TOOT TOOT!!!.jpg All hail Princess Pettina!.jpg Gucky is zany.jpg Mina lashes out at Trina.jpg CLEAN MY NAILS AGAIN!!!.jpg WITHOUT TOUCHING THEM!!!.jpg I love being the evil one.jpg What in the name?.jpg Trina's a ding don't!.jpg Trina? WTF!?.jpg Lolitty lol lol lotitty lol lol.jpg Go away Gucky!.jpg What will you be playing for me?.jpg More lyric nonsense.jpg What the heck are those? Where are your loots, flutes, and dandy strings?.jpg Corey rocks out on his non-loot guitar.jpg Which causes a sound wave to rattle Mina.jpg Mina ha so been unhappied.jpg Mina demands that Grojband be executed.jpg Gucky is happy.jpg Ahem! Guck-Face!.jpg HA HA! SNORT! HA!.jpg Happy Troll Transition.jpg Grojband goes to get executed.jpg This picture looks so wrong.jpg Well, I guess we're going to die now..jpg Eh, that's okay. It's not like our show had any fans anyway. No ones going to notice this show is gone..jpg Laney assumes that maybe there's something to this comet after all.jpg Kin playing the pan flute.jpg Good news. We're not actually going to be killed..jpg COMET FLASH!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow appears.jpg Let's rap now Core Bore.jpg Corey grabs Mayor Mellow's face.jpg Craze-o Core-o go BONK-O!!!.jpg So, how do we not die?.jpg Let's have some castle fun! .jpg YEAH! LET'S GO BERZERK!!!.jpg They're just cheeseburgers..jpg YEEEAAAYUUUUGH!!!!!.jpg Uh, who did I just challenge?.jpg Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg Gucky drools over Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg Prettina is not happy though.jpg Sluuuuuuurp!!!.jpg What a Gucktard.jpg Princess Prettina drooling.jpg GUCKY!!! DAB MY DROOL!!!.jpg Gucky dabs Prettina's drool.jpg Some short guy gives Sir Nick of Mallory his sword.jpg Don't I get a sword?.jpg Yeah, here you go..jpg Mayor Mellow blows a balloon.jpg Balloon sword.jpg Oh, great. A fake sword. Perfect for bouncing off his real armor..jpg Ooh! Ooh! Now do a swan!.jpg Yo Dudes! Gimme the dets on the rest of that wicked wack Rock Lore man!.jpg Hey yo man! I'm so psyched about this story man! Brah, so, he it goes..jpg MAGIC CLOUD!!!.jpg THE EVIL LORD SMASHEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ALL SHALL BE CRUSHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Huh, you think he'd say smash..jpg AY YO MAN! WE GOTS TA RUN AND SCOOT!!!!! Dis be poppa lockin' non-rad daddy-o!!!.jpg SHAZAM!!!.jpg CRUSH or smash or whatever..jpg By the time I drop this tissue ....jpg THE DEATH!!!.jpg Corey gasps.jpg The crowd gasps.jpg Laney gasps.jpg The dog ... Pees? ... (Shrugs) okay then.jpg Mina drops the tissue.jpg But then a bright light from the sky gets her attention.jpg As well as Grojband's.jpg It's coming from the comet. Well, Uh-DUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Yet another comet flash and a bright one too.jpg Corey gets dizzy.jpg A loud RAWRR! happens.jpg IT'S LORD SMASHEUS!.jpg The people of Swordandshield go into a panic.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Mina